Sky Blue
'Sky Blue '''is a 2015 introduced and all-around character. She is daughter of Little Boy Blue as well as a future Queen of her village and she is a student at Ever After High. However, her destiny is not the one she was looking forward too. She is on the Rebel side , even though everyone wants her to be on the Royal side. As brave and focus, Sky hopes by rewriting her destiny from future Queen will help her birthplace very well. ]] Parent Story : The Little Boy Blue Sky's Destiny Sky is the youngest daughter of the Little Boy Blue and is inline to take her father's place of thorn. The story a little is down below.. Sky is basically what people say 'The Little Girl Blue' , even though she doesn't want anything to do with her father like that. She wants to change her destiny and make it her own. They were walking the meadows to make sure the sheep and cows will not come into the village city . But, that one nearly night Little Boy Blue was under the haystack sleeping, as the cows and the sheep walked among the village. Luckily, the king managed to find Issac (the owner of the fair job) and tell Little Boy Blue to wake up. Issac had replied telling him that if so, the boy would cry because he is still an baby. Issac talked to Little Boy Blue about this situation and he told Issac the reason for staying up last night. So, Issac had helped the issue. In Summary, Few Years went by and manhood came. Little Boy Blue thanked his mother for the life she gave him. Only to find out that he was wealthy man, and owned his own farm. How does Sky come into it ? Few years later into his adult life, his wife gave birth to Sky. But business wasn't looking so good for him. It was the drought age, and that meant Sky was left to be taken to the wife's sister and Little Boy Blue followed with her, along with his wife. The wife's sister was royalty so it balanced out. '''Character ' Personality Sky is outgoing. Sometimes she might have a loud mouth but to be very honest, she is strong and brave. She is shy when around people ( due to the fact as she was growing up, she was a royal baby). She is a misfit. Despite of her Long Term 'Best Friends Forever After' , everyone likes Sky Blue. Well... Apple White and Sky Blue kind of had a conflict on the first day. But they put that beside and are now cool people. (even though Sky thinks Apple is a little preppy girl ) . Sky Blue also has trust issues. This comes in with boys and friendship, where trusting someone is the worst mistake you can do in your whole ever after life. Sky also has a difficult time learning to be a princess at times when needed. But with the help of her friends, I'm sure she can get it done. Even though, she doesn't really have many friends at Ever After High. Category:Females Category:Characters